


The Creature

by BiffElderberry



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Forced Into Incest by a Third Party, Frottage, Half-Sibling Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oviposition, Something Made Them Do It, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: It wasn't so much that Arthur could hear marine life talking. Most marine life did not communicate the same way humans, or Atlanteans, did. It was more so that he caught glimpses of their thoughts - impressions of things. Where food, danger, shelter, or mates were. It came and went. Very few were able to hold a decent conversation like the Karathan had been able to before she descended back into the center world, and really dolphins were just jerks and Arthur didn't want to talk to them anyway.Which was what made this creature so odd. It didn't talk. It didn't communicate impressions. It just screamed.





	The Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



It wasn't so much that Arthur could hear marine life talking. Most marine life did not communicate the same way humans, or Atlanteans, did. It was more so that he caught glimpses of their thoughts - impressions of things. Where food, danger, shelter, or mates were. It came and went. Very few were able to hold a decent conversation like the Karathan had been able to before she descended back into the center world, and really dolphins were just jerks and Arthur didn't want to talk to them anyway.

Which was what made this creature so odd. It didn't talk. It didn't communicate impressions. It just screamed.

Constantly.

Sure, it would get louder or softer like the creature was coming closer or going away from Atlantis. But it was always there. Shrieking in the back of Arthur's mind, making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

It took Arthur three days to grow weary of it. Perhaps if he sought it out he could fix whatever it was that made it scream so. Or if it were a threat, like Orm suggested it may be, he could remove it.

And so Arthur left in the middle of the night. He didn't tell anyone where he was going or that he was leaving. Just slipped out of the royal bedchambers, fully clothed and armed.

As he made his way out of the city, he felt someone swimming behind him, catching up with him.

"I didn't ask you to come," Arthur said, turning. He had a 50/50 guess of who was following him - either Mera or Orm. Sure enough, his brother came to a stop behind him, also dressed to leave the city, a borrowed trident in hand.

"I know," Orm replied simply. He swam past Arthur. "And yet here I am."

Arthur shook his head. Ever since pardoning Orm, his little brother had been on his best behavior. He seemed to fully accept his defeat and was willing to put his best effort into rebuilding Atlantis. So far Arthur had yet to coax his brother to visit the surface, but he was sure he would with time.

"How did you know I was going?" he asked as he led Orm out of the city through a small hole in the wall. No one needed to know they were going anywhere. They would be back by dawn.

"You haven't shut up about the screaming for the past three days, till midday today," Orm replied. "I assume that's when you decided to do something about it? You would have said something if it had stopped."

"I'm surprised Mera didn't pick up on it as well," Arthur mused.

"She did," Orm replied, "and Vulko as well. However, someone has to stay back and take care of Atlantis. And they didn't trust me with that role."

"So they sent you with me?" Arthur chuckled.

"Nervous, brother?" Orm asked. "Afraid of a little fratricide?"

"I whooped you once, I could do it again," Arthur replied. "Besides, if you came back without me, you wouldn't get the throne. Mera would make sure of that."

Vaguely, Arthur could hear a reaction from Orm, however, the screaming in his head intensified suddenly, drowning his brother's words out. Arthur stopped moving forward, dropping his trident as he reflexively grabbed his head. it was maddening; Arthur wanted nothing more than to plug his ears to drown it out, but that wouldn't help.

"What happened?" Orm asked as the shrieks subsided. He had swooped low, grabbing Atlan's Trident. Arthur worried for a moment that maybe Orm actually did have fratricide in his heart and would take the trident for his own, but as soon as Arthur reached for the weapon, Orm handed it over.

"We're getting closer," Arthur replied, straightening. He continued forward and downward towards the ocean floor.

Finally, the creature came into view. Arthur hovered above the ocean floor, observing it as Orm swam to his side. The creature, for that was the only word that Arthur could use to describe it, was a writhing mass of tentacles. No discernable head or tail, just a mass of waving tentacles, slowly flowing forward in an unending, unwavering approach towards Atlantis. There was something grotesque about it, a true Lovecraftian horror, despite its brightly colored arms and bioluminescent spots. Somehow it seemed to even glisten in the pale lighting along the ocean floor.

"That's it, then?" Orm asked, hefting his trident.

"It is," Arthur replied. "It looks like something out of a hentai film." He chuckled, trying to make light of the creature's appearance. Whatever it was it wasn't a native to the ocean. Perhaps it was extraterrestrial? He would have to check it out.

"What's hentai?" Orm asked, but Arthur ignored him as he approached the creature.

"I think it's in pain," Arthur concluded, still not close enough for one of the writing tentacles to touch him. He didn't like the look of them, the way they grabbed at anything that swam past it. 

"It's a threat," Orm replied. "We should dispose of it now."

Arthur tried to call out to his brother, tried to stop him, but the screaming intensified, a painful spike through his head as Orm dove towards the creature. It was only by his iron will that Arthur managed to maintain a grip on his trident, but it was all he could do as the creature meet Orm in the space between him.

Arthur had watched his brother fight many times before; hell, he had been on the other end of many of those fights. However, it was instantly apparent how out of his depth Orm was against the creature. The creature's tentacles were swift, wrapping around Orm's trident and wrenching it from his hands. Orm tried to swim back, away from the beast, but he was already too deep, too close to its writhing tentacles. All too quickly he was caught up, tentacles writhing across his limbs, immobilizing them.

"Arthur! Do Something!" Orm yelled. His voice, however, was quickly cut off as a tentacle slid into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

_ Let him go _ , Arthur projected towards the beast. _ We'll help you. Whatever it is that's hurting you, we'll stop it. _

The screaming just intensified, creating a spike of pain through Arthur's skull. This time he didn't manage to keep his hand on his weapon as he crumpled to the ocean floor. He was barely conscious as the creature picked him up, leaving the trident where it landed.

\------

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Arthur slowly stirred, coming back to consciousness. The constant shrieking in his head had died down, but now there was a new sound. It took him a moment to focus on it.

"Wake up, you great bastard!"

Arthur shook his head, straightening. That was not a fish yelling at him, that was Orm. Orm-

Arthur struggled as his awareness grew. There was a tentacle wrapped around his middle, holding him aloft in the water. He looked desperately for his little brother. The last thing he remembered was Orm charging the great beast they had found.

He froze as he saw his brother. Orm was also caught up in the creature’s many limbs. His brother still struggled despite the way he was held aloft - his arms straining as they were tugged behind his back, wrapped up in a tentacle. Two more were around his ankles, pulling, spreading them apart. But perhaps the most shocking of the display was Orm's Atlantean light armor, the tattered shreds of which still hung on by the few remaining seams. He could see everything - Orm's toned chest, his smattering of hair, his cock.

Arthur couldn't stop staring, it was like his eyes were laser focused on Orm's cock. He hadn't been sure what to expect about Atlanteans - Vulko had hardly touched on the birds and the bees, or the fish and the reef as it was more like it. He had almost expected something different, perhaps a tentacle or a cloaca, not a regular cock.

"Arthur, you idiot! Pay attent- mrph!" Orm's words were cut off as a tentacle rushed into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

Arthur was so caught up in the display before him, watching the tentacle as it forced its way deeper into his brother's mouth, that he almost didn't notice the tentacles creeping up his own body until it was too late. He tried to pull back, slapping the tentacles away from himself and writhing against the one that still held his midriff. If only he could escape he could put a stop to this. He could save Orm. He could save himself.

The creature, however, had different plans. Arthur, no matter how much he fought, could not escape the tentacle wrapped around him. It didn't help him that Orm was making little choking noises around the tentacle down his throat that went straight to Arthur's own cock. He locked that away as something to explore with a therapist much later in life, as he tried to hold his concentration.

Orm gasped for breath as the tentacle withdrew, and that was it for Arthur. He couldn't help but look over and take in the glass-eyed look on his brother's face as he tried to breathe in as much sea water as he could.

At that moment, one of the tentacles wrapped expertly around Arthur's wrists, looping them both together behind his back. That was it for him. It was now hopeless.

He continued struggling, but it was a token effort now. He knew he wouldn’t get away as the tentacles crept up his body. Two quickly caught his ankles, stilling his thrashing. They writhed up his legs, slipping under the soft Atlantean armor he had worn for the expedition. He could feel their slimy excretion against his legs, a cool trail that felt different than the water surrounding him.

Arthur bit his lip as the tentacles reached the top of his pants. They expertly slid past his cock, barely caressing the tender flesh of his half hard dick, before continuing higher.

His pants grew tighter as the tentacles continued upward, stretched by the addition to the clothes. The seams strained more as other tentacles surged in, exploring every inch of Arthur’s body.

Soon enough there was a ripping noise as the fabric gave out, falling away from his body.

He couldn’t help glancing at his brother as his body was revealed. He smirked at the way Orm bit his lip as he took in Arthur’s build, his eyes traveling over Arthur’s tattoos, following the lines down to his cock. He never would have thought his brother capable of blushing, but sure enough, there was slight tinting of pink on Orm’s cheeks.

“Like the view?” Arthur asked, smirking at the other man. There was something thrilling about flirting with his brother. Something he would never examine later, but given the circumstances, he could use a little distraction.

“Really?” Orm scoffed. He was still struggling against the bonds, still so sure he could slip free. “We’re about to be eaten, and you’re asking that.”

“We’re not going to be eaten.” Arthur shrugged. He had all but given up in fighting the creature. There was no good reason to waste his energy. He wasn’t going to slip free, not now while they were actively holding its attention. It would be better to wait until the creature was distracted.

“And I guess your little fish friend told you that,” Orm spat back. He almost got one arm freed, but two more tentacles wrapped around him in its stead, one securing his arm behind his back again and the other around his midriff, drifting lazily up around his neck, holding tightly, but not squeezing yet.

“No, that did.” Arthur nodded towards the core of the tentacle mass. A new tentacle had appeared, slowly extending from the core. It was bigger, thicker than Arthur’s wrist, and had a slit across the tip.

“No,” Orm shook his head, struggling harder. “No. No-” His protest was choked off as the tentacle squeezed.

Arthur watched helplessly as his little brother struggled. He could feel himself growing harder with every little gasp or choked off noise Orm made as he struggled.

Another tentacle shot out from the creature. It wrapped itself around Orm’s leg, securing itself to his body as it headed up. Arthur could tell the exact moment it pushed into Orm’s hole, Orm’s eyes going wide as the too much stretch hit him, the little bit of his gasp that escaped through the chokehold of the tentacle on his neck.

Finally, Orm went limp, accepting their fate. His eyes closed as he rocked slightly with the force of the tentacle working its way into his ass. The tentacle around his neck patted Orm on the cheek as it released its grip. It didn't go far though, staying loosely draped across his collarbone as a warning.

The creature shifted Arthur closer to Orm dragging him slowly through the water. It loosened its grip on Arthur's arms, and then once Arthur didn't immediately pull away, let go completely.

Up close like this, Arthur could see everything - the little hitch in Orm’s breath as the tentacle wiggled into his body, the way his chest heaved with every breath, the slight tremble in his whole body.

“Shh, I’ve got you, little brother,” Arthur hushed, reaching out for Orm. He was able to grab the other man and pull himself closer, the tentacles holding him going slack to let him move as long as he didn’t try to escape. He wrapped himself around his brother, burying his face in Orm’s shoulder. His legs slotted perfectly against Orm’s, his hard cock pressed against Orm’s hip.

“Arthur,” Orm said, breathless. Arthur wasn’t sure if he was about to be rejected or not, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. All he knew was that he wanted to make this better, for both of them.

“Shh,” he hushed, letting the force of the tentacle fucking Orm rock their bodies against each other. Orm was hard too. His cock pressing insistently against Arthur’s hip.

“Oh fuck,” Orm gasped.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“I think there’s two of them now,” Orm gasped.

Arthur leaned forward, just enough to see over Orm’s shoulder. Sure enough, he could see two tentacles working his little brother’s round ass. Arthur felt another spike of arousal at the sight. He rocked himself against Orm, drinking in all the little gasps his brother let out as he was fucked.

Arthur was so caught up in the sight and sound of Orm’s fucking that he barely notice the creature pulling them in closer, down to its ovipositor. It made sense. The creature had decided Orm was ready.

Orm whined, so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t notice the noise ripped from his throat when the tentacles pulled out.

“What’s-” he started, but it ended in a gasp as the creature pulled them down suddenly impaling Orm on its ovipositor.

Arthur pulled back enough to see his brother’s face - eye’s wide and staring as he gasped for breath. Orm started to squirm, trying to pull away from the ovipositor. His expression shifted to pure terror as the tentacle still draped around his neck tightened, cutting off his water flow again.

Arthur couldn’t watch. He had to do something.

He leaned forward, claiming Orm’s mouth in a kiss. He helped to hold his brother still, one hand steadily on his shoulder while the other wrapped around Orm’s cock, stroking it.

Orm whined into the kiss, letting Arthur lick his way into his mouth. It was nothing like Arthur had imagined kissing his brother would be. He had expected a battle, as so many of their interaction had been, but right now, Orm let him take whatever he wanted.

The creature rocked Orm on its ovipositor, working itself deeper into the Atlantean’s body.

Orm gasped with each thrust, his whole body jerking. The tentacle around his neck relaxed again, letting him gasp in water between hungry kisses from Arthur.

“How does it feel?” Arthur asked, pulling back from the kiss.

“It’s so deep,” Orm gasped, head falling back as he rode the constant jostling of the creature. “And I think - I think there are eggs.”

Arthur leaned in licking and nipping his brother’s neck. He ignored the tentacle creeping up his own leg. After all, there was a reason the creature had kept both of them. If it hadn’t wanted two mates it would have just left or killed Arthur long ago.

He let go of Orm’s cock, his hand sliding up to brace against his brother’s abs. Orm whined slightly, but Arthur quickly slotted his leg against Orm’s cock, letting the force of the creature’s fucking slide him against his brother’s cock.

Orm gasped as Arthur pushed down against his stomach. Sure enough, Arthur could feel something happening beneath the surface - a small distension as his brother was filled with eggs.

“Fuck,” Arthur gasped as the tentacle that had been creeping up his leg finally penetrated him. He tried to relax around the intrusion, but it was different than any other sexual encounter he had ever had. He could feel it wiggling inside of him, squirming its way in deeper. There was a certain slipperiness to it that helped ease its way in, some natural secretion that made it more uncomfortable than too much too fast.

"It's too much," Orm whimpered, drawing Arthur's attention back to him.

Arthur pressed against his brother's belly. What had once been tight abs was now rounded out and softer as the eggs pushed against his body. Orm whined low in his throat as Arthur pushed down against them.

His brother was rocking against him now. Every thrust rubbed his cock against Arthur’s hip, then back onto the ovipositor. Orm gasped for breath as he moved, so lost in the pleasure. Little noises escaped his mouth, his eyes falling closed.

With a shudder, Orm came. Arthur held him through it, rocking gently against his brother as his seed spilled between them.

“You okay?” Arthur asked as Orm came down, his hips still twitching against Arthur as the creature’s ovipositor deposited the last of its eggs.

“No,” Orm replied biting his lip. He gasped as the tentacle pulled him off the ovipositor, but seemed otherwise uninterested in moving on his own for a little while at least.

Arthur held Orm tight as he felt the tentacle squirming inside him withdrawal. There was a part of him that was so turned on by the idea of being filled like Orm had been, and yet he was slightly terrified. Terrified it wouldn’t be enough prep, or that the creature wouldn’t let them go after it was done with them. Terrified that this creature would ruin him.

He buried his face in Orm’s neck as he felt the ovipositor line up with his hole.

“Fuck,” Arthur breathed as he was pulled down. He felt like he was being split in half by the ovipositor as it slid in. He was grateful for whatever slime it seemed to be secreting to aid in its passage, but even with the extra slipperiness, he wasn’t sure he could take it.

“Oh shit,” he gasped, his hole contracting around the ovipositor. His eyes slide closed as the creature continued its relentless pull. He swore he could feel it up in his lungs, even though he knew there were only a few inches worked inside.

Despite the stretch, he was still rock hard. His cock rubbed against the bottom of Orm’s extended gut.

Soon the creature seemed satisfied with his progress, pulling him back up then down on its ovipositor, it was just a few inches, but it left Arthur gasping. Every stroke was like a bludgeon against his prostate, sending spikes of pleasure just on the right side of pain through his body.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he gasped, feeling the first egg traveling up the ovipositor. It stopped at his hole, slowly working its way through the constriction before landing heavily in his body.

Arthur pulled Orm in for a kiss. He buried his hand in Orm’s hair, holding his brother still as their tongues languidly worked against each other.

He could feel his own physique giving in as more eggs surged into his body. His belly was rounding out to push against Orm’s. Each egg filled him just a little more, making him feel uncomfortably tight.

He was so close now; he couldn’t still his hips if he tried, every thrust backward pushing the ovipositor in deeper, jostling the eggs filling his gut, and every thrust out sending a spike of pleasure up his cock as it rubbed against his brother. He was lost in the pleasurable mix.

His toes curled as his orgasm washed over him. Pleasure surged through his body, ripping a sob from his throat. He clutched his brother close, his orgasm spilling onto his gravid belly. He could practically hear Orm’s disapproving look at the way he shuddered, like Orm hadn’t just been taken apart by the creature minutes before.

He shuddered with each new egg sliding against his prostate as he came down from his high. His grip on Orm loosened, letting the other man drift a few feet away.

Arthur stayed silent as the post orgasm shame hit him full force. He had just- With his brother- There was still an ovipositor in his ass and eggs in his gut-

It had been the best orgasm of his life.

With a last surge of eggs, the creature finished. He somehow felt too empty and yet too full as it pulled him off its ovipositor.

Slowly, the creature lowered them to the sea floor. It kept a tentacle wrapped around each of them as they lay there, catching their breaths.

Arthur had thought that perhaps it would just let them go once it had bred them. But the tentacle around him was still wrapped strong enough that he couldn’t slip out. They would have to wait, then. Soon enough, the creature would be distracted enough for them to get away.

He hoped.


End file.
